A story without a name
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: What happens when you aren’t looking for love? It bites you on the butt…big time.Annie has a crush on who you ask? WELL READ AND YOU’LL FIND OUT. Annie is short for Angelina)
1. Um My life

Unexpected / The lion the witch and the....wizard?

What happens when you aren't looking for love? It bites you on the butt...big time.

Annie has a crush on who you ask? WELL READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT. New idea! My brain has churned out a story from the wonderful Angelina's point of view. Fred and Angelina, George with-WHO EVER I DARN WELL PLEASE, Lee and I dunno, Alicia and shrugs, Katie and WILL you get off my back already!! J/K.... Hey it's Angelina's story!!! Note to self: Harry-third, Angelina-fifth okay not confused anymore. Oh and muggle studies is taught by McGonagall, Annie is Angelina's nickname, well kind of. Just doing my part for crappy stories. GO CRAP!!! Woot Woot!!!

Chapter 1 Angelina's story.....

September 6

Fifth year and nothing very interesting has happened, yet. Sure Fred, Lee, and George managed to put all the boy's toilets out of order for a week with the help of dung bombs, a very big accomplishment from what they told me; Katie accidentally turned her hair blue and refused to come out her room for three days; Lee proposed to Alicia in the Great Hall at breakfast and was slapped; oh, and did I mention a crazed, murderer escaped Azkaban prison, something that's unheard of, and is after our seeker? All in all between studying for my exams and studying for my exams, oh, and listening to Wood complain about how exams are taking up Quidditch practice, not to mention studying for those darned exams, my life has been pretty uneventful. Right now I'm in the common room talking, well, listening to my friends babble about Cedric Diggory. It's not like I don't think he's cute and all, more like incredibly hot! But why do they have to go on and on about him like this?

"Can you believe that six pack he has...?"

That was, of course, Katie.

"Wait how do you know that he has a six pack?"

"Well, Annie, he's very muscular so I just assume" She talked with the air of a scholar

"And the fact that you were in the bathroom with Cho when she told you." Alicia added

I laughed while Alicia ducked Katie's quill.

"I personally think those Weasley twins are better looking than Diggory if I do say so myself." Fred said admiring himself in the mirror he had just conjured, his twin and Lee nodding behind him.

"Well you can't forget about their equally handsome best friend." Lee piped up with George putting his hand on Lee's shoulder, "Yes the very sexy Lee" The three males started bursting out laughing.

"Ok now that you have found each other why not leave us alone, hmm?" Katie said over the boy's laughter.

Three days later

I looked up at McGonagall, wondering how I ever got into this situation, she's making us for reasons unknown write a short story with us....as muggles.

"Can you believe this? Finally someone who will recognize my talents as an author" Lee was saying after we left the class.

"What I don't get is how she could give us such an easy assignment. She's McGonagall for Merlin's sake!" Alicia cried.

"Ally why in the world are you complaining it's easy so therefore you won't have to worry about it as much." Lee put an arm around Alicia and I rolled my eyes. She was such a perfectionist; she could make it seven pages long and still complain about it being too short.

"I wonder how Divination went with the twins."

"Well we can ask them in Potions." Lee said heading down the dungeons.

"Hey guys, how was Muggle Studies?" George said

"Good but we have homework." I said looking around for Fred.

"But it's the first day! Looking for someone, Annie?"

My attention snapped back to George, "What are you feeling left out? I'm looking for your other half."

"Oh he's with his...er...girlfriend." George said blushing while I gave him a weird look.

"As of when?"

"Girlfriend?! Is she hot?"

"Yeah, he wasn't supposed to be..." George trailed off dishearten.

"What happened, honey?" ((A/N: Don't get too happy about that and we're going by the pictures of the actors, here, people, well, maybe a little off heh.)) Alicia was always calling people that.

"Well he was sort of supposed to ask her for me."

"Oh George I'm so-" Katie was interrupted with the arrival of Fred ginning ear to ear and just as red as George but in a good way or bad come to think of it. The twins looked the same except they had let their hair grow out past their ears. I smiled remembering the hair cuts before. "Well hello all", and after looking at everyone's faces, "What!?" Before any one could speak the class bell rang and we rushed into class Fred waited for me, "At least you don't seem angry with me."

"No Fred but I should be I can't believe you-"

"Let me guess George is whining because I 'took' his girl, right?"

"Well he wasn't whining," Fred gave me a look that said 'Yeah right.' We sat down a couple seats away from the group, "well he wasn't....he just...seemed a bit ...down, gee, I wonder why he should feel that way." If you couldn't tell, that comment was sarcastic. Fred just smirked at me and to my surprise kept his mouth shut.

"Today we shall have a two hundred point quiz put your things aside."

I gaped at Snape this was our first day back and a Quiz! Curse you Snape Curse you!!!

**And end of chapter one!! No not really. Lmao. **

After that horrid quiz which I am so sure I bomb we, meaning Fred and I, went to lunch; the rest were behind us talking about, who else, Fred. "Do you think there're going to say angry about me for very long? It's starting to get on my NERVES!" Fred said not really to me considering he just yelled in my ear.

"Yeah well you don't have to take it out on my poor ear you prat." I said holding my right ear Fred blushed, "Sorry, Angelina."

I responded with a glare and a sigh, "You know what you have to do, right?"

"No...what?" Fred looked at me as clueless as ever.

"Break up with her-"

"Heck NO have you seen her!? She's HOT!"

Of course I've seen Barbie, that's her real name, walking around tan skin, long legs, green eyes, and a winning personality his argument for breaking his friendship with his brother. I rolled my eyes at the image of her and put an arm around him.

"Fred why in the world would you let this girl come between you two? You **actually** like your brother that's saying something my brother is the most idiotic person on the planet," then with a quick look at Fred, "well, maybe not the most."

"Ha funny Angelina."

"It's true, come on Fred. I remember George raving about that girl for like forever and you said and I quote 'Come on George she's not that great.'"

"Things change." He told me shortly before speeding up trying to catch up with Barbie. I can not believe he just did that! As if voicing my thoughts, "I can not believe he just did that!" Katie said her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Believe it." Lee said giving a small smile.

I just stood there, thinking.

"Lina are you ok?"

I nodded.

"I guess we know how much he values his friends." George said putting his around my waist, "Come on lets go to lunch."

Angelina Johnson beautiful Quidditch chaser for the record breaking Quidditch team of which she founded, Johnson's Javelins, has just came back from her honeymoon with...

"Hmm...not a bad start but who should I marry."

"How about me?"

"Shut it Lee finish your own story"

"I have" Lee gave me a superior look, "Here read." He handed me a foot long parchment.

"And you actually wrote this?!"

"Yeah, I'm more than just good looks." Smirking I took his parchment.

The sirens wailed as smoke drifted from the burning house, a woman screamed from the top floor window, "Save me, please!" She had on a very short towel that showed off-

"LEE! This is disgusting!" I threw the parchment at him.

"What I thought I needed to describe everything to give her humanistic qualities."

"Lee that was **_way too much information._**"

"Really I thought I should've described her friend that was in the bath when the house was burning down a bit more what do you think girls?" He looked at the paper like an artist at his easel, we just glared at him. "Okay I will then." With that picked up his quill and began to write more.

"Lee you're not thinking, do you actually think McGonagall is going to give you an "A" on **_that_**?" Alicia looked at him like he was scum, "Well the guys didn't have a problem with it-"

"Hang on what do you mean the **_guys_**?" Katie leaned in closer to Lee, her eyes narrowing. Since the day Fred left me in to meet his girlfriend, he's been acting differently; he talks about her all the time, he doesn't joke around with us girls anymore; I think **_SHE_** had something to do with that, and the most weirdest thing...he doesn't try to prank us anymore, which when I think of it isn't as bad as it sounds.

"So have you been talking to Fred?" Alicia leaned in towards Lee as well causing him to back away from the table.

"Well when you mean 'Have you been talking to Fred' do you mean saying 'hi' because he is my roommate and-"

"So?!" All three of us said in unison the people sitting in the armchairs nearest to us, turn around watching us.

"So he's still my roommate that's all. We hate him right?"

"Right" we all said in unison again.

The Fred hating lasted for a few more days, which is until I saw Fred sitting alone at the lake. Without hesitating, I sat down next to him putting my arm around him.

"Hey what's a matter?"

He smiled when I spoke, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not, so don't tell anyone." I said matter of factly

"Will do, sir." Mock saluting me.

"Shut it Weasley and its ma'am to you; but you can also call me your highness."

It felt good joking with him again, why oh why did he have to ruin it with being such a du'mass. Of course the day couldn't get any better just as Fred started to open his mouth Barbie came out of no where.

"Freddy honey who's your little friend?" Could her voice be any higher...or any preppier?

"Umm...Barbie this is my-Angelina."

I just looked at Fred his cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

"Oh _hi_ so you're Angelina. I've heard **a lot **about you." At this time Fred's ears started turning pink.

"Really? Good I hope?"

"Oh yes if I wasn't so sure you two were such good friends I would've gotten jealous." She sat down on the other side of Fred looking at me intently. Somehow I felt that she was trying to get me to confirm that Fred and I were just friends, I smiled and turned to Fred.

"Well Bar, to tell you the truth I'm madly in love with him he just won't return my affections." Barbie narrowed her eyes and looked at Fred, who was smirking he stopped blushing and started to play along.

"Well Johnson I'm sorry but if you keep on stalking me like this I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore." We both started grinning until Barbie cleared her throat.

"You guys were just kidding, right?"

Having a guy friend is the best thing in the world...when you're young that is. After you hit the age of lets say eleven everyone automatically thinks that you two are dating. I'm speaking from experience here I've known Fred and George since they were like five they act like my brothers for a long time I used to call them that. Until the fateful day when Cupid came to my door and hit my heart with his arrow Fred doesn't know that I like him and I hope he never will. I already have to deal with stupid people coming up to me like we're best friends and asking me if I'm dating Fred or George and in some causes both.

Today was a day a lot like that after returning to the castle leaving my best friend with his clueless girlfriend I decided to talk to my other guy friend. George was looking just as sad his brother sitting at the Great Hall between Alicia and Katie, Lee was across from them talking adamantly.

".....my story is going great! I mean I brought in her roommates, you know, and now I introduce the female firefighter who is-"

"I can't believe you are really going to turn in that story to McGonagall." Katie said leaning in closer to Lee.

"Yeah just remember why you have detention after you turn that in will you?" I said rolling my eyes and sitting next to him.

"If she gives me detention it's just because she could never write as well as I do."

"Yeah that's right, Lee, everyone is incredibly jealous of those talents of yours."

"I'm glad you realized that Annie. Now if everyone would just keep that in there head as a given everything would be just peachy."

**Ok End of chapter One for fun lets just add some stuff in shall we? Incase your new or forgot my name used to be Phoenix15309.**

Speaks for its self I felt the need to write a really bad one on purpose.

A day in the life of Phoenix....

Phoenix awoke feeling very happy about nothing and then she looked at her beautiful five month old computer. "I love you computer." She whispered in a baby voice. Later on after admiring her computer which was still off she decided to say hi to her family. She walked in to find her mom eating her lunch. "So you finally woke up?" "Yep" "Well take the dishes out..." "But mom I just woke up!" "So?! Take them out now." Her mom then proceeded to the back porch to do some smoking, after many curses and a very loud racket Phoenix finished her chore she then took a shower and put on a smutty looking tank top and some baggy jeans because she had no intention on going outside, her mom had other ideas. "Phoenix!" "What!" "Go outside and get the mail!" "But mom-" "GO outside now or I spank you!" "I'll be eighteen in four days!" "So as long as you live under my roof you'll do as I'll say!!" "Fine but why can't you do it?" "Because you're dressed." "Yeah but look at me!" "Why did you put those pants on?" "I like these pants." Her mom rolls her eyes and bullies Phoenix into going to get the mail. After walking outside and meeting various neighbors Phoenix comes back with the mail and her results of her ACT test....."Mom it says we have to pay sixteen more dollars to get the scores back!" "What!? You're brother post marked it!" "Well it said we have to!" Her mother just cursed and Phoenix shrugged and went to her room and on to her beloved computer. "YAY they updated!!!" Four hours later... "Phoenix!" "What!" "I need to get on the computer!" "Ok but-" "Now!!!" "But-" "Take out the dishes!!" "I already did that!" "Well do it again!!!" Phoenix gets up in a huff. Alright Calvin but don't turn off the computer I'm talking to someone." "Ok" After Calvin, her stepfather, goes on the computer Phoenix returns to find the computer off. "CALVIN!!!!!" "What!" "I said I was talking to someone!!" "Oh yeah I'm sorry" She sighs, "That's ok." After turning on the computer, she sees that her friend has logged off, "Dagnabbit!" From downstairs, "Huh!" "Nothing mom!" "What!" "I SAID NOTHING!!!!" "Oh ok!" she sighs yet again before she can get her mail her brother comes in, "I need to get on the computer." "You just got back from you're job why didn't you just get on then?" "Shut up" Phoenix is very angry right about now!! "My room you shut up better yet get OUT!!!" "Phoenix stop screaming!" "Mom tell him to get out my room!" "Get out of her room!" "I need to get on the computer!!" "Let him on the computer!" "Thank you now get up." "Shut up stupid." Phoenix gets up and joins her mom downstairs, "I'm going to kill him one day." "That's nice." "Seriously mom he's almost twenty four like in three more days!!" "He can stay til he's forty." "Oh yes he probably will." They both laugh, her bother comes down, "I'm off stupid." "Don't call her that!" "Yeah since you're the stupid gay one here." "Whatever at least I don't like Harry Potter that's devil stuff." "Shut it." "What are you going to do? Put I spell on me?" "Believe me if I could...Advada all the way." "That's why you're going to hell you need to go to church." "Shut it." Phoenix got up and went into her room and started to read some fan fics, "Oh my I can't write better than this!! And they get all the reviews!! They couldn't even spell Hermione right....Hey Stupid ever heard of Hogwarts a history!! They can't do that!!! Oh my gawd I can't believe this They can't be in the same year!! Hermione HAS BROWN HAIR!!!! That's it I'm going to write some more of my story these people don't know how to read or they would have know that he died a long time ago!! Phoenix starts to write, "Dagnabbit writers block...hmm I wonder what happened to my other chapter NOOOO I can't find it I know I work chapter two of Luna!!! Stupid computer. CURSE YOU OVERTYPE MODE CURSE YOU!!! Aww there it is." Phoenix goes to the trash bin and recovers what she lost she opens up the page and..."NOO I didn't write anything!!! Why!!"

The End.....or is it? After her little mix up Phoenix decides to write down all the things that happened to her today.

The End for real now.


	2. Stupid

"What are you doing?"

"Falling in love with you."

I snorted; leave it to Lee to have told Katie that.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll be falling in love with my fist." Katie held up her fist to emphasis her point.

"I already am, babe."

I started laughing in my goblet, we were in the Great Hall, it was Wednesday. Our assignments were due today. Lee still wouldn't change his story; needless to say I looked forward to McGonagall's screaming at him. Katie sat next to me and Alicia sat next to her, I clutched at my sides laughing along with Alicia. Lee was across for us staring at Katie as if she was a new broomstick.

"Lee, I'm not telling you this again if you keep on looking at me like that you are going to pay:"

"I like 'em feisty." Was Lee's response, Katie was not amused.

"Shut it."

"Make me please."

"Jordan-"

"Hey guys." We looked up at the voice it was Fred or George. Please say its George. As I looked around everyone looked blankly at this twin, apparently no one knows whom it this is.

"Er hi you." Lee said he finally took his eyes off Katie.

"Hey Lee I'm glad you guys are talking to me again." So, it was Fred…darnnit. He looked very spiffy. He had on his brother's ribbed sweater, black dress pants, his robes looked as if he had stolen them from a dorm mate, and his shoes are a polished black as well. His hair was actually combed, which was something surprising, very surprising.

"Fred?" I still could not believe that was he.

"Yes Annie" When he looked at me, I felt butterflies. **Wait why am _I_ feeling butterflies, over Fred? I think I am going to be sick,** "Annie, are you ok?"

Wow, now I know I was going to be sick, "Yeah." I managed squeak. Now he looked concern, which was so cute. Did the word _cute_ just issue from my mouth? No that was bad very bad very, very bad; it was so bad there were no words to describe how bad this was.

"Angelina. Woohoo earth to Annie."

I jumped. "What?!"

"You were just starting off in space there. I think you're drooling." I looked at Katie and Alicia to confirm this. They pretended to wipe their own faces. Oh my Merlin!!

"Shut it, Lee" I mumbled as I wiped my mouth and blushed.

Before Lee said something that would make me, Katie, and Alicia slap him; Fred butted in with an announcement.

"Theresgoingtobeaparty."

"What?!" I exclaimed again. Note to self: Think up new words to say.

"There is going to be a party." He said slowly and turned to me. Please don't blush please!

"Cool!! When is it? Where is it? How many girls are going to be there? What should I wear?" Lee named off all his clothing apparel that included a red fishnet shirt. Note to self: Avoid Lee at all cost.

"Lee if you wear that will personally tell all the Slytherins and take some pictures to back it up."

"Katie I thought you fifmpt." Katie had just grabbed a handful of potatoes and shoveled them unceremoniously into Lee's mouth.

"If only I had thought of that." Alicia said as she sighed.

"Stupid party with that stupid Fred, and stupid Barbie being her stupid self." I mumbled as I tried to find my black pump. They meaning, Katie and Alicia, had roped me into going to the stupid birthday party for whom? Guess. That's right, kiddies! Little Bimbo's-no sorry her name's Barbie-if that was any better. After Fred told us that _fantastic_ news, he said that we each have to bring a gift and make sure it was something really _nice_. Wasn't that just so great? I smiled at my reflection, I wonder if she thought _I _would show up to _her_ party in a off the shoulder two piece black mini. It reached about three inches above the middle of my thigh; the fabric was made out of silk, it clung to my body. Despite it looking so tight, it was actually really comfortable, like a pair of worn out jeans and an extra large sweatshirt. Maybe I should just put on my usual sweat shirt and jeans? A whistle form the door brought me from my worrying.

"Wow Angelina you look great!" Katie looked me up and down to make sure everything was in place. "See your hair came out perfectly" I-more like Katie and Alicia-decided to have my hair should be in spiral curls.

"Thanks. What did you get _her_?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"A scarf."

"No way had I got her one as well!"

"Really what does it look like?"

"It's blue and bronze-"

"Meet too! Well you know what they say great minds think alike."

"That explains me, but what about you?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, _Angie._"

"I despise you."

"Loathe you too, love."

"I can feel the love in this room." Thank Merlin Alicia was here.

"My yes, Angie and I were just-" But Katie was interrupted by me yelling out, "That's it!" and tackling her to a nearby bed. What resulted was the bloodiest of pillow fights that Hogwarts had ever seen. I was sorry to say the Tiffany's tiger, Mr. Waggles, lost an eye. Poor tiger.

The party was located on the island in the middle of the lake. A bunch of charms and spells protected the party from being seem by the professors. One had to go through a passageway located behind a painting of some mermaids on the sixth floor corridor. Lee said one looked a lot like her, Katie growled and spoke the password (birthday, "How original".) Once you walked through the dusty stone passage you hear water running it's actually scary. I swear I heard the Slytherins in their common room, they were probably laughing about my impending death by being crushed when this stupid passageway caved in. When I walked out the cave I was greeted by loud blaring music from a radio that was tuned into WWN. Turing to my left I saw something that made me want to gouged out my eyes; I bet that would hurt-er maybe it made me sick-yeah I like that-Anyway I stood here, wishing I just didn't just see Fred and his bimbo-I mean Barbie snogging in a bush.

"Hey Angelina." I jumped and looked toward the voice. For a second I thought it was Fred.

"Hey George."

"You sound so happy to see me." He grinned. Hey it wasn't like I was looking for Fred I just wanted to talk to him for a while-keep him from that little…

I pasted on a fake smile, "Of course George why wouldn't I be happy?" George had bitten his lip and lanced his arm around my waist.

"Er-Let's dance."

I looked around; he led me to the dance floor. Fred was still with her. Lee was stalking any attractive girl in a five mile radius. Alicia was flirting with someone I had never seen before. Katie was having the time of her life on the dance floor dancing in between two really cute guys. I really hadn't noticed that I was dancing with George until he spun me around so fast I tripped. For the record I'm an extremely clumsy person on the ground. George caught me.

(A/N: Crap I tried and tried to make this not sound so clichéd, but wow that was the most clichéd thing I have written since…five minutes ago. Just incase you're wondering I'm stopping right here-no wait I don't like it to end here ok I'm going to have an encounter with bimbo I mean Barbie. Hehe Barbie is based on a girl named….she is such a little…I just want to….Grr.)

I was going to thank him but the party went silent. All of a sudden everyone started clapping, oh gees, it's blowing out the candle time. George looked at me sternly; I think we both felt the same way. The things we do for friends, we walked up to _her,_ gave our congratulations, and started to walk away.

"Oh Angela I just love that," she looked me up and down, "dress. I would have gotten one but it went out of style before I had a chance to buy it. Isn't that funny? But I see now that wearing out of style clothing is in style now." She faked a laugh and I gave a fake smile I was feeling a bit vindictive.

"At least I try to wear clothing, what's your excuse?"

(A/N: Stop! The test is over-oh wait on to mini story)

Note to author (a.k.a myself): Annie in fifth YEAR!!!

Me like writing stories!!

Based on idea at the end of a very long day.

A fictional day in the life of Phoenix 15309 aka Insertgoodnamehere.

Phoenix awoke with the sound of birds chirping, the sky was blue, and the sun was shinning. Yeah right! Phoenix wakens by not by the sound of birds but by the sound of the shrill ring of her alarm clock. Phoenix jumped out of bed glaring at the bright red numbers that read 5:01. She sighed as she finally got up and turned it off. "I miss summer." She said sadly. Picking up her clothes, she then proceeded to the bathroom on the way she knocked on her mom's door so she could get up. "What!" Was what came a half-asleep voice. Phoenix rolled her eyes and closed the door to the bathroom, an hour later she emerged looking fantastic (poetic license involved) music billowed and a mysterious wind blew phoenix's hair. Her mom's past her, "Are you ready yet?" phoenix nodded indicating her fantastic outfit that looked like something a supermodel would wear, "What have you been dealing for an hour?" Her mom was obliviously ignoring the music and wind. "Grr." Phoenix said walking away from her mom, going downstairs to get her shoes.

And on to reviews:

**Britley Britterz****-I know I hate her too. I'll tell you a secret Barbie will get a lot more stupider. **

**nikkinikki29-bows down Your story reminds me of my own senior year, waha I don't want to grow up.**

**lili-lulabye13- Thank you very much. Your stories make me happy; I'm kind of liking Montague and Angie as well. gives out a lolly**

**angelface04****- Hmm never thought of that idea actually, let me guess you're a Angie/ Georgie shipper. Well nice to meet a fellow member of the club. I made an A/G story once; it was a one-shot that didn't make sense.**

**matha warren )-**** Ahh nice to meet a fellow Brittany. Anyways I appreciate the title input. At first I couldn't find out what I should put as the title so I just put this down, over time I've grown a little fond of it. If I were to change it, it would be to the tune of Guys and Dolls. **

**starXcrossed****- Actually I don't think she has a nickname. You see when Fred asked her to the ball he said Angelina not any nickname, there's also no set nickname for her that was my attempt to not be a lamb. The more they nag the more they care; I should let you know that I omitted the parts where a bad light shined on me. I'm a brat.**

**Aran'sApprentice-Meahow- Yeah I know I'll make it easier to read, God willing, kudos to you you're my first reviewer!! gives out a cookie**

**Oh and Grr is something I say…it's sad really. **


	3. Findings

**Chapter Three**

Findings

Disclaimer: Don't own it 'cept Barbi -depressed cuz I found out she's going to my college...WHY GOD WHY?

* * *

Five days after that disaster of a party people were still teasing me about it. Barbi, who spells her name that way, has been telling anyone who would listen that George and I have something going on. It was all because he defended me to that tram-er- Fred's girlfriend. As Barbi lashed out about my outfit, George had said that if she was paying so much attention to what I was wearing it only meant that she was jealous that I looked better in it than she did. He then grabbed my hand and walked me away from Barbi. I'm not the kind of girl that lets guys handle her fights so I am quite angry at myself for my beating that girl up. Lee also came to my rescue but I think it has more to do with his trying to impress Katie. Fred, unfortunately, wasn't to be seen.

When we headed back to the common room after Barbi's party, I tried to thank him but he interrupted me by saying that I did in fact look better in anything I wore than she ever could. I blushed as I started to thank him again, he just put his hand up and told me goodnight. I found out later that Lee had conjured a slice of cake to hit Barbi in her face as she blew out the candles. Poor girl she messed up her eighty-galleon dress that her parents had bought. What a shame yeah I know I'm a horrible liar.

Okay, back to my knowing the right spelling of trampy-er-Barbi. I am _so_ sorry I misspelled her name earlier. How did I know my mistake? Well, Fred had me write her a love letter. Yes a love letter I know how stupid and insensitive he can be, but that's a male for you. I wouldn't have written it in the first place if the words. "Know your enemy." Hadn't popped into my head.

From the letter, (Fred said my writing was better than his was) I had found out that they don't sound that serious. Sure he said to put "I love you" in it but the way he said it, it sounded to me like something a person would say to their mum.

Oh Merlin why in the world do I care so much about this stupid boy who would rather spend his time with a-a- play thing with a huge rack? Sorry for being so crude but I have had enough of trying to analyze Fred's actions. Maybe I should just leave him alone. I paused from my half-eaten apple. Yeah…there're plenty of boys out there just waiting for me to look their way. I can just imagine that look on Fred's face when he sees me with this fantastic man on my arm. He would be _so_ jealous. Oh great I'm becoming one of _those _girls now. Soon I'll be wearing clingy outfits and high hooker heels to parties…wait I think I already did that.

Oh, crap I'm just like Barbi! Is my hair turning blonde? Am I saying stupid things at weird times? Do I have this annoying laugh and ask people questions that are none of my business and finally am I the size of an overly skinny twig? Well, maybe I'm being a little overdramatic but still. I'll just make a pact with myself to become more like Gwindela Marchfield. Now that's a role model. Just incase you lived under a rock, Gwindela was the current chaser to The Vengeful Valkyries, a new Quiditch team it hasn't been made professional yet but it's just a matter of time. Anyway, Gwindela used to be the replacement for Patrick Snider for Puddlemore, but she stated that Quidditch needed more all-female teams. She and some of her friends actually started this one. That would be so cool to start your own team. I could just see it now. I would call it Angelina's Avengers or Fighting Furies. Or Bimbo Bashers…I think that one's worth keeping.

"Hey Angelina I need to talk to you." Fred mysteriously appeared behind me in study hall. I know I was right about who was behind me. George had just left with Lee to do some secret 'figuring' I didn't ask, it's better not to know.

I sighed as I put my eaten apple core in my pack, "What Fred?"

"I really need to talk to you _now._" By the tone of his voice, I felt that he was nervous and he wanted to get whatever it was off his chest and soon. I turned around and shrugged his hands off me.

"Sure Weasley it's not like I have anything better to do. You know who cares if I'm revising for this incredibly hard test for McGonagall, which is my worst subject by the way. However, if my best friend Fred needs me for any thing big or small here I am! Always there…no life having…Angelina…at your service, sir." I finished my rant off with a little salute to him. "But seriously Freddy dear I really need to revise for this test. So if you don't mind-"

"Oh sweet heart I do mind. Here I'll help you with this if you just talk with me." I snorted. Fred gave his trademark puppy dog eyes. I had no chance.

"All right Fred but please tell me this thing won't be long than," I looked at my watch, "five minutes." He raised his eyebrow.

"Fine minutes? Five minutes? _Five minutes_? Is that all you're giving your best friend to discuss his problem with you? Wow Angelina I didn't know that that's how much you value-" Fred glanced over my head and then back to me. "Oh bloody-look I have to be somewhere now we'll talk later." With that, he left me. I narrowed my eyes at the space he had occupied. Then I sighed once again and turned back to my work.

"Prat."

I now feel as if my brain was just squeezed in a vice charm until it spewed out any information about stars and their placements.

"So how was it?" I turned and found George standing a little ways off from my class. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"It was horrible. I wish I could have studied a bit more." George rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you passed-so-hang on do you feel like you're being watched?" I looked around. The people around us were staring. "Geez Georgie didn't you hear we're secretly planning to get married and I'm pregnant with your love child."

"Oh really wow I guess I should really cancel that date I had with Shelia then."

"Oh George how dare you! Cheating on your soon to be wife and child!" I mocked hitting him; we went on acting out our personal soap opera. Lee and Alicia joined us soon after we finished joking around.

"Angelina, George I've found out more things about you than I hoped I would." Lee nodded.

"What now-Never mind I don't want to know. Why can't people just get a life a stay out of mine?"

"Angelina maybe we should go outside and have some air okay?" Alicia put her arm around me as we proceeded outside.

"Okay now what?"

"Angelina just listen to me….I know I've been acting like-"

"A bugger." I interjected. We were standing in an empty corridor

"Yeah," He gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his neck, "I know and I'm so about that. You must know, Annie, the only reason why I was acting that way was because I'm scared of-of committing to you." He lowered his hand and took my own. I felt like I was going to cry, my emotions were so…twisted.

"Fred… what are you saying?" I let out a shaky breath. This could not be happening after all this time! Fred smiled at my nervousness and began pulling me closer to him.

"I think you already know, love" The next moment I was brought into the most incredible kiss I've ever experienced. He ran his hand through my hair, they stopped at my shoulders; I put my hands around his neck. I shuddered when he pulled me even closer to him to deepen the kiss. From there things got a little more intense Fred backed me up to a wall. His hands moved down my back. I felt my shirt being lifted up. I couldn't help but shudder as his cold fingers skimmed my back. I think I feel the urge to cry again. As I felt a tear run down my face, I untangled my fingers from his hair and gently pushed Fred away.

"I think we should go a little more slowly." He looked away I could see that he wanted to go further. I wonder how far he a Barbi had gotten-wait had they even broken up? Funny from this light he looks a little like George. I brought his face back to mine-

"Oh my God-George!"

A/N1: I'm so sorry about the whole forced thing I have just written. I have a confession to make-I've never been kissed before so I have no idea how to write it down. Well the next chapter should be more…better.

A/N2: This is my new mini story. _The Doll._

My grandmother always said "Treat others they way you would want to be treated." But in a world like this it's either kill or be killed, be a doormat or step on the ones you love to get somewhere in life. I, for one don't like being stepped on….I was ten when it first started. The "it" I'm talking about are my mind games. Trading a doll or two for something else bigger or better sometimes both…oh what a fool I was.


	4. And now it begins

Chapter Four

And now it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I feel clichéd, my group sucks,I want to move back inwithmy parents after about a day living in the dorms, I'm bored, lonely,sleepy, antisocial,and my ideas are being taken-all in all I'm having the BEST WEEK EVER! I'm writing this chapter because I'm so surprised that people actually like this story…wow. Really, wow. And because I'm bored...very bored.

A/N: Hey as everyone knows by now, I'm not British (someone gasps in surprise). However I'll try not to make this too American/muggle sounding from now on. I promise (crosses fingers) if anyone's British though-well I'm not saying you can't email me. (Ps. I'm in college now...wooot! Oh and it's rumored-or should I say rumoured-that an English person should be moving in.)

A/N: I give up trying to make this one work…so now it shall be random crap…need sleep…gaw…

Previously on "A Story without a Name" that could have a name if I wasn't so lazy…

* * *

"Oh my God-George!"

* * *

I sat up I was covered in ice cold sweat. My breath came in sharp gasps as I made my way to the loo. After I had splashed some water in my face and wiped it with a near-by towel I paused at my reflection. Same brown eyes, same black hair, same smile, same dimples-the same Angelina stared back at me. How could I have looked the same when I had felt so different? My insides were squirming I felt like I had eaten a bag of worm just before bed. This was the first time I had _ever_ had a dream so vivid and about Fred. I don't even want to think about who else I saw. I slid to the floor and put my head to the door. Maybe somewhere…somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down I want to be with George? I sat up straight. Eww, I think I'm going to be sick now. Thinking about Fred was weird enough without having some kind of feeling-then it hit me. The only reason I had had a dream like that was because of those stupid rumors. I don't like George I may have a little tiny itty bitty minuscule feeling that sort of resembles a…crush but other than that Fred is just some guy I know that happens to make me shiver when he touches me. That's normal right I mean if I didn't shiver would be like a one of those man hating women and I don't hate men-well maybe Snape- but I don't think he's a man so he/it doesn't count. I think I'm rambling. Yeah I know I'm rambling. I should just go to bed before someone discovers me in this bathroom and thinks I'm some crazy person who likes to sleep in bathrooms. However, this is a pretty comfortable. I started to feel my eyes droop, then my shoulders began to relax, and finally my mind started to go blank. I should really go back to bed….

"Annie what are you doing in here?" Oh Geez, I knew I should have gotten up! "Sorry Alicia I-"

"Alicia? I'm not Alicia!" I opened one eye slowly it locked on the voice then my other eye opened faster than you could a 'Merlin'. "Oh-oh Lee!" I jumped from his bed and looked around. Fred and George both had a bemused expression on their faces. Lee looked like heaven had opened up and given him gold-no-a million women. "Wh-What am I doing in your bed Lee Oswald Jordan!"

"You tell me Angelina-Angelina…Hey Annie what's your middle name?"

"That's for me to know and you to die if you ever found out!" Lee's eyes narrowed.

"On to more serious matters…Angelina why are you in our room? And in Lee's bed no less?" Fred looked over to Lee they shared a look and started grinning. "Would you guys like to be alone or something?"

"Yeah I think me and my new lady would like some privacy." Lee winked at me.

"Shut it you two!" I walked toward the door. "This isn't funny-you—just-"

"Yes?" Lee prompted. I looked over to George maybe he could help me. He stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Okay guys let's let her alone…" He got out of bed and walked over to me. "You owe me one Johnson. He opened the door and shoved me out the door. "Do me a favor Annie."

"What?" I turned around.

"Next time you come in here-" I opened my mouth to protest him held his hand up. "Try to aim for my bed…" Before I could say another word, he closed the door on me.

I tipped toed to the girls' dorm without anyone noticing that is until I entered my room. It looked like everyone was asleep as I turned my back to close the door softly I jumped when I heard Katie's voice for behind me.

"And where have you been young lady?" I jumped and turned to her. She pulled the curtain back from Alicia's bed. They were both looking at me with the same expression the boys had.

"Katie what are you doing here this early?" I decided that I should change the subject.

Katie's cheeks turned a bright red and she began giggling.

"Oh…um—I just thought I'd-I'd just see my friends you know-because everyone in my dorm's asleep a-and…" She trailed off and began to pick at Alicia's comforter.

"Stop that," Alicia slapped Katie's hand playfully, "She was here to talk about her date with _Eric!_" She gave an evil grin before Katie jumped on her and began attacking her with pillows. I took this as my way of sneaking to the bathroom first. It might not seem like much to you but living with four other girls isn't exactly heaven; especially if you want to look good for school. Don't even let me get started on Hogsmeade days-I shudder at the thought. Poor Mrs. Taffy she never had a chance.

"Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to." Fred looked up at me.

"Thanks I'll remember that." I sat down next to him; the common room was getting a little crowded so when he talked I had to lean over to him. Not that I'm complaining mind you.

"So how goes dating the Barbi?" I tried to seem genuinely interested.

"You really want to know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ye-yeah." Liar.

"Well it's going badly and I want to break up with her-she's so stuck up and she's mean to someone I care about e.g. _you_." A look of shock passed over my features.

"Re-really Fred?"

"Nope I like playing with you." He patted me on the back. "Everything's going great-actually I was just thinking about last night…." At this, I tuned out. Okay I needed a distraction. I looked over the common room for my usual people-watching hour. You know what I'm through with Fred and Barbi it's time I take back my life. I mean I'm one Hottie Mc Hott over here and just because this idiot doesn't seem to notice doesn't mean other guys don't. Hmm, Allan really did grow into those ears; Tavis is getting a nice little body there, Oh my God! Gavin's looking at me okay stay calm. What did Ana tell me to do if a guy gave you the look-oh yeah. Blink and flip. Flip, flip blink, blink. Don't look angry look happy. Give the happy I'm single look. Do I lean in my seat like this?

"Annie, do you have to use the loo?"

"Shut it Fred I'm attracting potential mates." I kept my eyes on Gavin and then I slowly looked away."

"What? Okay you lost me-to attract 'mates' you have to look like you want to use the loo? How is that attractive?" I looked back to Gavin just in time to see him say something to a friend. Yes, he's getting up.

"I dunno Fred but it works-so you go now." I made to push him out his seat.

"What? I think not I was here first." Fred stubbornly stuck to his seat.

"Oh come on Fred you're being a Snape." I turned from watching Gavin sauntered up. Fred's eyes were narrowed and the look of concentration told he that he was up to something.

"Oh no you don't, Weasley, just be nice for once please pretty please I'll do anything. _Anything_!"

Note to self never ever; _ever _tell the twins or Lee that you'll do anything. Right now, I'm walking around with a HUGE badge that says, "Fred Weasley is a Sexy Beast." Well it could be worse Gavin could see me here in the boy's bathroom trying to make all the doors flash, 'For a good time owl Mrs. Norris!'

* * *

A/N: Next time it should be better I'm just a little depressed...:( 


	5. Jump Off

Bad News: I had to reboot my computer and I lost everything.

Good News: My computer will run faster and it did something that I could never do…delete a file.

….

The first story I shall rewrite will be A Story w/out a Name.

WFA!

C D

L H

Pour aimer un dragon To love a Dragon

Ode to the Dragon Queen

It's not easy being me

Insertgoodtitlehere

Werewolf's Passion

…..

Note to self never ever; _ever _tell the twins or Lee that you'll do anything. Right now, I'm walking around with a HUGE badge that says, "Fred Weasley is a Sexy Beast." Well it could be worse Gavin could see me here in the boy's bathroom trying to make all the doors flash, 'For a good time owl Mrs. Norris!'

….

He leaned against the doorframe; a smile slowly appeared against his lips.

"You know, I was just thinking about you." Gavin said as he walked to the stall where I was finishing the 'i' in 'Norris'. Why I didn't lock the door I do not know. One thing I've learned from being caught, is that there is no unconscious way of hiding the fact that you were writing a dirty message about a cat. I put my wand behind my back and tried to think of something that would explain why I'm in this predicament. I tried to put on my best-outraged and appalled appearance before I spoke.

"Oh hi Gav, can you believe this," I said eyeing the message that I had clearly wrote, "kids today—writing stupid messages like this. You'd think they would have grown up by now." I crossed my arm trying to cover up my FWSB badge.

"And how exactly did you find out about this—childish message?" He was still smiling and walking closer toward me. We are really close.

I looked up at him. Man he's tall and shrugged, "My psychic sense…Anyway, I think my work's done. On to more pressing matters." I then strode out of there. _Man, I'm an idiot._

…

Lunch Time.

I sat in-between Lee and a friend of mine, Maggie. We were discussing the boy's lavatory incident.

"I think you need to learn how to lie better." Lee was saying as I pulled another piece of pie.

"Yeah, Annie, you need to know that teenage boys are oblivious. You could have easily convinced him that he did it by blinking a lot and giving that pouty smile." Maggie rolled her eyes at my food choice.

"As a teenage boy, Maggie I take offense." Maggie stared, smirked, and then proceeded to take her own advice. Needless to say, it worked.

"Um…you know what I mean is…sorry ma'am." Lee bowed his head.

"I can't believe that actually worked." I shook my head.

"It's simple dahling, boys are so easy to train." Maggie took a piece of my pie. I glared.

"Not all of them," I glanced toward the end of the table. "You should tell me where those easy to train boys are…I'd like to meet them."

"They all are if you know what to do." I gave her a skeptical look.

"I think not."

"Wel,l you're thinking wrong."

She then got up and in a grand gesture left the table. _Man, I love her. _Maggie's in her last year and so experienced. We were unlikely friends, she had dated a certain someone for a period. I remember blaming her for taking the only chance to be with someone I truly thought I belonged with. Overtime she grew on me, she wasn't like the others she wasn't insecure or trying to prove anything. She actually had a sense of humor. When they broke up, we became closer. She took me under her wing when I finally admitted to a possibility of me having a _tiny_ bit of a crush on _him_. She has also been giving me pointers on how to handle other guys since I have given up hope on Fred. I just hope two years from now I'll be as cool she is with guys. While I was fantasizing about me being a sophisticated seventh year, Alicia and Katie walked in.

"Ah, there you two are!" Lee perked up at the sigh on the girls, "Just where have you been?" Alicia smiled secretly.

"I think I should let Katie tell you." Katie gave Alicia an exasperated look.

A/N:

Nothing happening in this chapter. Mainly this is the jump off. I'm going in a way that will be…coherent. Haven't updated in TWO YEARS! I'm really shocked—well not that much.

See yas. B


End file.
